The Probability of Getting What We Want
by kaybella
Summary: In life there are many things that will probably happen to everyone at some point. 1) You will experience moments of joy. 2) You will have your privacy invaded. 3) You will be caught dancing to Rod Stewart, and be consequently embarrassed. If you’re lucky


The Probability of Getting What We Want 

Summary: In life there are many things that will probably happen to everyone at some point. 1) You will experience moments of joy. 2) You will have your privacy invaded. 3) You will be caught dancing to Rod Stewart, and be consequently embarrassed. If you're lucky you'll get the guy too. One- shot

Ron Weasley stepped into the Gryffindor common room looking for Hermione whom he thought was no doubt reviewing her exam papers or reading or something like that. He never imagined that she would be dancing around the room singing at the top of her voice to some muggle song. She was doing what could only be described as a mirror dance, the type of thing you did in front of the bathroom mirror when no one was watching or so you thought. He may have laughed but the sheer absurdity of the situation was too much for him.

(flashback)

Everyone gets a little bit stressed out once in a while and Hermione Granger was no exception. She had just sat her sixth year exams, there were no great mysteries to be solved, no one was in mortal peril, and no one had died anytime in the past few days.

The previous two nights she had spent in the Gryffindor common's room, studying, and stressing. And now she was free from it all. So she deserved to rejoice for a bit. And she felt ever so slightly like dancing. She had been playing host to what was undoubtedly the worlds most catchy and annoying song ever, for the past few hours, it wasn't her fault that her mother had always played Rod Stewart around the house therefore making Hermione a fan for life it really, wasn't. This was her justification the whole time she sang along to each and every track in her dormitory. But the urge to dance would not leave, and the room was too small and cluttered to really move around in. So she grabbed her CD player and moved into the common room. It wasn't like there was anyone in there. Everyone was outside, enjoying themselves, and the weather. Even still she put a few wards around the door. At the moment every one seemed to have what the wanted, so just for a bit why couldn't she. Not everything she wanted, mind you, just enough. As the music began these were her thoughts.

Sugar, sugar

She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all the questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking

She started singing, softly at first but slowly she grew louder. Now Hermione wasn't the best singer, but it didn't matter, as she was by herself.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on sugar let me know.  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on honey tell me so  
Tell me so baby  
_She was now dancing around like a mad person, singing the words clenching her fist as if it were a microphone in front of her, failing around as though possessed. She was in a different zone, for once forgetting about her studies her duties and her friends. One in particular. Hermione was so far away that she didn't hear or completely ignored the sounds of her wards going off.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on honey let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on honey tell me so  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know  
(end flashback)  
Ron stood transfixed as Hermione spun around a dizzying amount of times, and marveled at how she managed to keep singing. Her hair was all over the place her robes had been discarded on a couch, and her shirt was mussed and he could tell she had been at it for a while.   
_His heart's beating like a drum  
'cos at last he's got this girl home  
Relax baby now we are alone_  
Hermione was having a wonderful time, for once nothing mattered and she could just relax even if she was alone. You couldn't get you wanted all the time.

_They wake at dawn 'cos all the birds are singing  
Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking  
Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
They got each other neither one's complaining  
He say's I sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie  
_

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on sugar let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on honey tell me so

If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know  
If you really, really, really, really need me  
just let me know  
Just reach out and touch me  
If you really want me  
just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know  
If you, if you, if you really need me  
just come on and tell me so

The song ended and Hermione turned to play it again, but as she did she caught sight of one very surprised, very red Ron Weasley she decided it would be best to forgo the idea.

And there was silence.

" How long have you been standing there?" Hermione muttered, glowing red

"Good bit of time," Ron said his ears as red as Hermione's face

" But you didn't think to say anything while I made a fool of myself!"

"Who said you were making a fool of your self!?"

"As if it's not obvious" Hermione huffed, and stomped over to the couch grabbed her robes and made for the stairs to the girls dormitory.

" Well….. Er.. Do you want a answer?" Ron said a shadow of a grin on his face.

" Answer to what," she snapped

"' You asked, if I think you're sexy…" Ron trailed off obviously trying not to laugh, and Hermione set her face and clomped off to her dorm.

The prat had been standing there laughing at her, she thought. And he had the nerve to go and ask her… GAAAAAAH!!!

Hermione put her head in a pillow and screamed. Every thing had been going fine but she had to go and ruin it, what had she been bloody thinking dancing around in the bloody common room like a twit, where any one could enter at there own will, and completely ignoring the wards she had put up. If she was going to do that what was the point of putting them up in the first place. And of all the people that could have come in it had to have been Ron. " Stupid, Stupid girl," she berated herself over and over again before she noticed the music that wafting up the staircase. She had left her CD player downstairs. With Ron.

This music really wasn't so bad now that Ron thought about it. Maybe the shock was just distorting his perception before. The trickling stream of people that had been coming in and out of the common room had been shooting him some rather odd looks as he sat at the desk were the sound system was set up humming to the song. But Ron didn't really care, as he was determined to get Hermione out of her room. Sure, maybe the last thing he said wasn't the smartest thing to say to her but she couldn't truly deny that there was no humor in the situation. Surely enough there were footsteps on the girls stairs and Hermione entered the common room, scowling.

"Please turn that off," she said looking determinedly at the CD player.

" I think I like this," he said grinning. " What is it?"

" You… it's… this…" Hermione couldn't seem to find words scathing enough to express herself. " This is not funny, that was really… mean of you, couldn't you tell I didn't want to be disturbed!!"

" Then you probably shouldn't have been down here. Who taught you to dance like that anyways?"

Hermione was beyond rage. Why was he allowed to laugh at this when she was so mad AND embarrassed? If she wasn't laughing, what gave him the right to make fun of her!

Seeing Hermione's face get more and more angry Ron decided he should probably stop laughing. The music stopped

" Hermione, c'mon, you have to admit it was a little funny." Ron said sheepishly

" Do I really? I don't see what was so funny about it. You invaded my privacy!

You could have at least had the decency to stop me."

"Well the common room isn't exactly the most private place," his statement was proved by the fact every one seemed to have been drawn back into the tower to watch the two of them argue. "Besides why should I have stopped you when, you were obviously enjoying yourself."

" D'you really think I would have been 'enjoying' myself if I had known you were standing there laughing at me." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione wasn't finished.

" Plus what were thinking asking me that! It was completely uncalled for, not to mention inconsiderate! Beside did you ever think that that might have been a rhetorical question? Couldn't you have just left me to what I was doing I mean was it really that important? If I was enjoying myself so much then maybe you should have just left me alo-" Ron stepped up to her and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her. He looked like he was going to but … He put his hand over her mouth. She was tempted for a second to bite him.

" Hermione, I'm sorry,"' Ron said exasperatedly " I wasn't laughing at you either" he removed his hand.

"Oh" Hermione released a breath she hadn't quite realized she was holding. "Okay, I think I go now," she said feeling somewhat foolish. And she did, once again leaving her CD player behind.

The common room was empty again when Hermione decided to sneak down to retrieve her radio. She sat down on the couch with it in her lap and was staring into the fire as she noticed movement in the armchair farthest from the hearth. She turned and there was Ron nodding off. He noticed her staring and straightened up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry for yelling at you like that"

" Eh it's nothing, you've done worse"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

" What was the big deal anyways? What was so embarrassing; it isn't like you were dancing around in your knickers." Hermione flushed a little but it couldn't be seen.

" Well it was just disturbing that you were standing there gawking the whole time."

"Oh, well if it's anything, you sing pretty good." She threw a pillow at him.

" Really you can!! And the dancing wasn't horrible either"

"Thanks," she said blushing again.

Ron stood and stretched and as he started walking to his dormitory, he hesitated by her chair and so quickly she almost couldn't believe it had happened; he bent, swiftly kissed her on the lips and was gone. Well maybe, she thought, there's a slight probability of getting every thing you want.


End file.
